The invention relates to a re-aspiration valve for master brake cylinders.
For filling brake systems for example belonging to a motor vehicle, re-aspiration valves are used in the master brake cylinder. In the aspiration position of the brake pedal, in the pressure-free state, they enable an exchange of fluid between the supply container and the brake system and thus assure a uniform fill level of the brake system. In brake systems having brake slip control, the fill level varies during the control process, so that considerable pressure differences become operative when the re-aspiration valves are opened. If the re-aspiration valve is also involved in the control process, then the fluid flow must be meterable. Re-aspiration valves for this usage must be tight; it must be possible to open them without damage under high pressure, and the fluid throughput must be able to increase steadily with an increasing valve stroke.